Conventional aircraft cargo systems typically include various tracks and rollers that span the length of an aircraft. Rollers are driven by power drive units (“PDUs”) that convey cargo forward and aft. Cargo is typically loaded from an aft position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to a forward position. Conventional systems are typically designed to accommodate a particular pallet size.